


Ice can Burn Hotter than Fire

by amazingstar0812



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingstar0812/pseuds/amazingstar0812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ice Queen Perla decided to pay Lexa a visit during the meetings for figuring out how to take down the Mountain. Her interest is instantly captured by Clarke and the skai princess wants to learn more about her as well. The jealousy incurred by Lexa makes it worth it all for Perla as she still has it out for the commander. Or will Clarke's charm catch Perla up in it's web?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice can Burn Hotter than Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilkkjo082004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilkkjo082004/gifts).



> I thank lilkkjo082004 for giving me the idea :D I hope that I do it justice, even with it being a short fanfic.

Clarke made her way to the camp for the war meeting. They seemed to be having them often, and she was getting a bit tired of hashing over the same ideas and explaining why they wouldn't work. She hoped that for once they could actually get farther in their ideas. She nodded to a few of the grounders that she had gotten to know throughout the last few weeks as she made her way to the building. She entered and made her way to her place at the table. Lexa was the last to enter, but this time she wasn't alone. There was a girl, only a few years older than Lexa, with black hair, dark skin, and ice blue eyes that followed the commander into the room. 

"The Ice Queen will be joining us for a few weeks to make sure she understands what her troops will be doing," Lexa announced as she took her place next to Clarke. She was distressed from the Queen's visit, and it was obvious to the blond that something happened between them. She recalled the commander mentioning Costia and that the Ice Nation had killed her, she wondered if the girl had been the one to personally kill her.

"Name's Perla," she said, smiling at Clarke sweetly from the other side of the blond where she now stood. She then smirked over at Lexa with a glint in her eyes. " _Heda_ seems to have forgotten to introduce me." 

"Clarke," she replied, returning her smile. "I hope that with your help we can come to decisions quicker." She heard Lexa scoff and then Perla chuckled under her breath.

"Your commander does not think we will, but I hope so as well, Clarke," she said.

The meeting officially began and some progress was made, but then lost the next moment. It continued on like that for days and they were all beginning to get frustrated. Tempers were rising and people were snapping at others. Lexa decided that it would be best for them to not meet every day and just hold small meetings for Clarke and her in her tent. Everyone agreed that would probably be best for now, and that is what happened.

Clarke was heading to Lexa's tent to discuss strategy when Perla came over to her side, smiling. "Hey, you heading to Lexa's?" she asked, tilting her head to the side a bit. Her black hair was pulled back in intricate braids as well, but her hair was more loose than the commander's.

"Yea. Are you going to be joining us?" she asked. She figured that the Ice Queen must have some kind of input herself and it might be helpful to them both. She knew that they had a past though she wasn't really sure what it exactly was.

"No, I don't think I'd be welcomed by  _heda_ ," she said, tilting her head to the side some. She took Clarke's hand in hers all of a sudden. "You have such soft hands, you haven't seen much combat have you?" Her own hands were calloused, but still soft. 

"I've seen enough," she said, unsure if it was a challenge or not. She hoped it wasn't because she really did not need to prove herself to another person. 

"I trust you have. Don't you harvest some anger towards Lexa with sending all those warriors after your ship?" she asked gently and innocently. She was mildly curious as she wanted to know if she could use Clarke in any way in the future.

"I do have some anger towards her, yes, but she had her reasons and I understand them," the blond answered, taking her hand out of the girl's grip. "Now if you'll excuse me." She then walked off and entered Lexa's tent.

"You're late, Clarke of the Sky People," she said, glancing up from the maps spread out. 

"Sorry, I got held up by Perla," Clarke said as she walked over to Lexa. She noticed how the commander tensed up some at the Ice Queen's name. "So what is your history with her anyways? You always tense up at her name."

"It is none of your concern," Lexa said coldly. "Just leave it alone for now." She didn't trust Clarke enough to tell her of her painful experience with that woman, not yet. She didn't want to share that with anyone unless she had to or felt comfortable enough to. 

 "It has to do with Costia, doesn't it?" Clarke asked. "You still love her. You felt for Anya dying and Gustus as well. You're a liar to yourself with your mask of indifference." She walked a bit closer to Lexa as she said that and the commander looked at her, blinking quickly. "You felt for everyone you lost. You still love, even though you say that love is a weakness. You are a liar, Lexa. You say having feelings makes me weak, but you're weak for hiding them."

The grounder glared at her. "Get out," she growled out. She couldn't keep the tears in and she wasn't going to show that weakness to Clarke. The blond simply spun around and left the tent. She was mad at the commander for locking her feelings up so much.

She made her way over to talk to Octavia, but was stopped by the Ice Queen once again. "Did something happen?" she asked gently, running her hand down Clarke's arm soothingly. 

"No, nothing happened," the blond said. "Nothing important at least." She looked at the girl's hand on her skin, the contrast of them was stunning. They did both have blue eyes, but everything else was the opposite. One had light skin the other dark, one blond hair the other black. They were even different in personalities, but something about her drew Clarke to her. It was similar to the feelings towards Lexa she had, but Lexa's were stronger.

"But something did happen. You can tell me, Clarke," she said gently. She gently took her hand once again and pressed against the girl some. "We can go to my tent and talk if you want. Though I'm not sure if you'll like my tent as much as the commander's." 

Clarke nodded her head and then began to follow the Queen to her tent. She looked at the two guards posted outside, but didn't pay them too much information. The tent was simple, there was a bed pressed against one corner with furs, and a few tables and chairs in the place as well, which they must have borrowed from the grounders. It was fairly blank other than that. "Sorry it's not much," Perla said shyly. "I had to ask for the bed frame and the tables and chairs. I'm glad they gave them to me, it was nice."

"It's fine. It's still a very nice size tent. What is the Ice Nation like?" Clarke asked, sitting down in one of the chairs. She was curious about the kind of culture the girl grew up in.

"It's beautiful. There is ice everywhere, and we have such beautiful houses and buildings. We do eat a lot of fish and meat, not too much vegetation throughout the years other than in the summer when there's a bit," she said, smiling as she recalled her place. She then moved over and sat down on Clarke's lap. The blond was surprised, but didn't protest. 

"I'd love to visit sometime. I want to go all over the world now that I'm down here. I want to get a good map of this place as well," she said, smiling. "If I visited would you mind?"

"I wouldn't mind at all. You visiting would be great. I'm sure this place will get boring after the war, especially since you'd be spending more time with Lexa. You could come back with my troops if you want to," she said, smiling at her gently. She caught a strand of blond hair and twirled it around her finger. "You would be welcomed, Clarke of the Sky People."

"I would like to do that. Though it kind of depends on how this war goes," she answered, wrapping her arms around Perla so the girl wouldn't fall off her lap. 

"Of course. You seem really tense, do you want me to help relax you?" the Queen asked as she ran one arm down Clarke's back and began to give her a massage. 

Clarke let out a sigh as she was given a massage. "Damn, you're good with your fingers," she muttered. She felt a lot better with her being given a massage as it helped to relax her and she warmed up to the girl a bit more.

"I'd hope that I am," Perla chuckled. "I'm known for my ability to make a girl moan out my name at night." She smirked down as she trailed her eyes down Clarke. "If you ever want any other kind of company, I'm available." She winked some.

the blond blushed slightly under her eyes. "I'm fine for now," she said. She wasn't one to just have sex, though Finn was a different case. "But I'll keep it in mind."

Perla grinned at her. "Of course. Do feel free to take me up on that offer as there's not too many girls here who catch my attention," she said gently. "You caught it the moment I walked into the tent with Lexa." 

Clarke glanced down quickly, then met the girl's gaze. "I guess that is a good thing then," she said. "I should get going. It was great talking to you, and I hope we can later on." Perla nodded and got off her lap, then walked with her to the edge of the camp. 

"I should visit this Camp Jaha sometime," the Queen said offhandedly as she said good-bye to Clarke. 

They continued to meet together often, both in Clarke's room and in Perla's tent, and were growing fairly close through these meetings. They were both learning more about each other, and Perla was beginning to develop some feelings for Clarke even when she didn't want to. Her main goal was still to make Lexa suffer, though killing her lover seemed to accomplish that goal quite well. But the commander was developing feelings towards Clarke, so she wanted to take her away from Lexa, though she didn't count on developing feelings herself.

Clarke smiled as she walked into the Ice Queen's tent early in the morning. Perla was laying down on her bed, reading a book. She glanced up from it as the blond entered her tent. "Hey," the skai princess said shyly. "Didn't mean to interrupt your reading."

The dark haired girl put down the book. "Don't worry about it, join me," she said, smiling endearingly and patting the bed beside her. 

The blond made her way over and sat down, leaning against Perla some. They had grown close and was used to touching at this point in time. The Ice Queen wrapped her arms around Clarke, pulling her closer. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, Perla playing with her hair. 

"Clarke, what do you feel towards me?" she asked all of a sudden, looking down into the girl's blue eyes seriously. 

"I think you are still hiding your true self from others, but I don't think that is what you're asking me. I like you a lot," she said, smiling. "But I'm not sure if it's more than platonic." 

"We can figure out," she said as she leaned down and kissed Clarke gently, and then deepened it more once the blond returned it.

Just then Lexa barged into the tent, looking for the blond. She cleared her throat and Clarke pulled back, blushing some. "Lexa," she said surprised. "What brings you here?" Perla is simply smirking at the commander as she looked very awkward. 

"I was about to inform you about what time I was thinking for us meeting," she said. "I did not mean to interrupt." She glared at the black haired girl before turning and leaving the tent. Right before she left, she turned around. "We're meeting now." She had no clue why she was so jealous that Clarke was kissing someone other than her, and that woman out of them all, but she was. She knew she loved Clarke, but she didn't know it was this deeply.

The blond let out a sigh and then stood up. "Guess we won't learn till later," she said, smiling. "But I don't think I'm into you romantically, sorry." 

Perla nodded in understanding. "Don't worry, now go before  _heda_ gets even more pissed."

Clarke smiled and then left the tent. She entered Lexa's and the commander spun around, glaring at her. "Why were you kissing her?" she shot out. 

"Is it against the law or something?" Clarke asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl. 

"No, but do you know what she has done?" Lexa couldn't contain her jealousy anymore. She pulled Clarke to her and turned around so the blond was pinned against the edge of a table. 

"Lexa?" Clarke asked, fear flashing through her eyes quickly as she caught the look in the girl's eyes. She then felt Lexa's lips against hers in a hungry and angry kiss. Clarke turned her head, breaking the kiss. "What has gotten into you?"

"I love you, I have loved you for weeks now," Lexa said quietly, her anger leaving her body. She then leaned in and kissed the blond again, though gently and chaste this time. Clarke began to respond to the kiss and tangled her hands into Lexa's hair. 

"I love you too," she whispered. She then connected their lips again in a hungry and passionate kiss. 

Lexa lifted Clarke up onto the table gently as she slipped her tongue into the girl's mouth, exploring it. A small moan escaped the blond's mouth as she began to play with the commander's tongue. They broke the kiss when the need for air became too much. "Lexa," she whined and the brunette knew exactly what she wanted. She picked the blond up quickly and walked into her chambers, placing her on the bed. Lexa climbed on top and straddled her hips as she pulled off the blond's shirt gently. 

"Is this okay?" she asked, cupping Clarke's face gently. 

"Only if you get naked too," she said, smirking before she began to fumble with the buckles and ties that held Lexa's clothes on. The grounder chuckled and began to help her out, ending up in just a piece of fabric across her breasts that worked as her bra. Clarke took an intake of breath as she looked over at Lexa's tattoos. She ran her hand over her tattoo on her right arm gently. She felt how the brunette's body twitched under her touch. Lexa looked down into her blue eyes gently and lovingly. She ran her hand down the blond's side. 

"Clarke," she whispered out, her eyes in need. "Please."

The blond chuckled and reached back, undoing her own bra, then taking off Lexa's. She flipped their position and ended on top of the commander. " _Heda_ ," she whispered lustfully. She then began to take off the grounder's boots, fumbling some. Once they were off, her pants came next and then finally her underwear. She leaned up and kissed Lexa deeply and lustfully. She ran a hand down to her breasts, running her thumb over her nipples gently as they hardened under her, eliciting a sweet moan from the green eyed wonder under her. "Moan for me," she purred. 

"Skai princess," she whispered huskily. She ran her hands up and down the girl's back, then to her breasts that were hanging down above her. She cupped them gently, smiling up at the blond gently. "You are so beautiful." She wondered how someone this beautiful could exist. She then out a loud moan as Clarke suddenly tugged on her nipples and trailed kisses up and down her stomach, licking around her breast gently, then along her navel. "Clarke, please. I need you." She couldn't take the girl's teasing with her kisses and licks.

"As you wish  _heda_ ," she whispered. Lexa shuddered under her at the way she said  _heda._ Clarke then trailed her mouth down to the grounder's clit, licking it slowly and sensually. 

"Clarke," she whined in need as she knew she couldn't take this teasing anymore. She wiggled her hips some, pressing against Clarke's tongue more. " _Beja._ " She needed Clarke inside her now or she'd explode. 

"Needy Lexa," the blond teased as she licked up her a bit quicker and sucked on her clit gently. She nibbled on it and rolled it around with her teeth as Lexa squirmed and moaned under her, pulling on her hair some. She chuckled before finally slipping two fingers into the grounder. She began to look around her for her spot and knew she found it when Lexa gasped and whined. 

"There, Clarke, there," she whined. She let out moaned as the blond began to hit that spot repeatedly as she licked and sucked on her clit, savoring her juices. 

"Come for me," she purred lustfully. Within a few minutes, Lexa's back arched off the bed as she cried out Clarke's name and let out a string of curses in trigedasleng as she came down from her high. The blond chuckled and then pulled out her fingers, licking them clean as Lexa pulled herself together and recovered. 

" _Ai hod yu in_ ," she said lovingly, gently running her body down Clarke's chest. "Your turn." She smirked and then flipped them once again. She pulled off the blond's shoes quickly, then wrestled with her pants for a bit. She looked at her underwear, tilting her head in curiosity. "I'll leave these for now." She teasingly ran a finger up her clit through her underwear, causing Clarke to moaned some. She then leaned down and took one of the blond's nipples in her mouth, sucking on it as her other hand went to play with the one not getting any attention. She rolled the nipple between her teeth, causing Clarke to squirm and moaning under her. 

Clarke was already wet from pleasing Lexa and she wanted the girl so badly now. " _Heda_ ," she moaned out, arching her back off the furs slightly as she watched Lexa move her head to her other breast and give it the same treatment. The brunette finally moved a hand down between her legs, and Clarke willingly opened up her legs for her. She whined as Lexa simply rubbed her through her underwear. She grinded herself against her hands, trying to get more friction. 

"No," Lexa growled as she held down Clarke's hips with her arm as she began to rub her even slower through her underwear. She then pulled the underwear down once they were soaked through. She smirked as she looked down at Clarke's beautiful pussy before licking up her gently. "You taste so good." She then ran a fingernail up her clit as Clarke moaned and whined in want under her. 

"Just fuck me," she groaned out, trying to find some friction. Lexa chuckled, then slipped a finger in her, then another. Clarke couldn't believe how amazing and skilled the grounder was at this. She held down her hips so she couldn't buck and brought her to her climax slowly and lazily, even with the blond begging and whining. She finally climaxed and a cry came from her throat in pleasure. "God that was amazing." She was panting hard as she was coming down from seeing stars. It was the best orgasm she had ever had.

Lexa simply chuckled and then licked her fingers. "Glad you liked it," she said. She then laid down next to Clarke and collected the girl in her arms. "Luckily we have no where to be today." She then ran her hand down the girl. Clarke sat up some and began to trace all of her tattoos. 

"These are amazing," she said. She didn't know what they stood for, but she loved them all. She then traced over the scars of how many kills Lexa had gently. She then kissed her shoulder gently, then her lips. "I can't believe someone who had this many kills could fuck me like that." 

Lexa laughed and then cuddled the blond to her. "I've had years of practice," she said. "Thank you for loving me."

"I have loved you for a while now," she said.

"Don't let anyone else touch you, okay?" Lexa asked, looking at Clarke gently.

"Of course not. I am yours and you're mine," she said gently, kissing the girl. They both fell asleep quickly after that, small smiles on their faces. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think :D Leave any criticism, but please make it helpful and not hurtful, thank you. This is my first time writing smut on my own, I'm used to it in rps, so I hope I did well and I hope to improve a lot in the future. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
